


you're beautiful (and you're mine)

by Avelys



Category: Nae Yeojachingu-neun Gumiho | My Girlfriend is a Gumiho, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fluff and Angst, Gumiho Taehyung, Jungkook-centric, M/M, Misunderstandings, My Girlfriend is a Gumiho AU, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelys/pseuds/Avelys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Jeongguk flees from debt collectors, and Taehyung does not have fleas.</p><p>aka the My Girlfriend is a Gumiho AU nobody wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're beautiful (and you're mine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really have no fucking clue what I'm doing. Plot is derived from the cute lil drama from way back when, so if you see similarities... *finger guns*
> 
> Title from Mariah Carey song, though you might be more familiar with the BTS version... lmfao

“What the FUCK!” Jeongguk screams, running as quickly as his legs would allow. He turns his head to look behind him, noting with displeasure (and no small amount of fear) that the loan sharks were still too close for comfort. Huffing loudly, he redoubles his efforts, and propels himself through the streets even more quickly.

He is going to kill his dad, Jeongguk thinks sourly as he skews to the left to dodge an oncoming passerby. His old man had always possessed an insatiable gambling addiction, but Jeongguk hadn’t thought he would be so dim-witted as to borrow so much money after they had _just_ paid back the remnants of their last debt. In hindsight, he should have put more stock in his father’s capacity for stupidity.

His mother had been driven to an early grave by stress, and it seemed like Jeongguk was headed down that same, grim path.

The road before him seemed to stretch on as far as the eye could see, bordered on the left by an extremely dangerous looking barbed fence (thoughtfully labeled: _ELECTRIC, DO NOT TOUCH_ ), and on the right with a creepy forest. There was no respite in sight. He curses his father for leaving him here with the loan sharks in the middle of mountainous bumbfuck nowhere. When he gets home, he is going to wring that man’s neck.

Making a split second decision, he dives into the heavily wooded forest by the side of the road. The loan sharks might follow, he knows—the road was straight after all, and it would be obvious that he had chosen to take cover in the forest. But since the trees are packed so densely, he figures that he can better hide himself in there.

Not daring to take a break even for a hot second, Jeongguk runs and runs, until he is deep in the woods and his legs begins to feel gelatinous. He stops when his steps become wobbly and precarious, knowing that pushing himself any further would be foolhardy. A glance behind discerns no shapes, and his ears don’t pick up on any sound other than the wind rustling the leaves and the occasional bird call. He grins and does a quick fistpump, before doubling over to better catch his breath

A loud noise from his left has him flat on his ass on the floor, backing up as quickly as he can. It takes him a few moments to realize that the sound is a ringtone- his own phone, to be exact. With a sigh of relief, Jeongguk pulls out his phone to answer the call.

“Hello?”

“JEON JEONGGUK,” Jimin’s voice blares out from his phone’s cheap, tinny speakers, causing him to wince and hold the phone at a reasonable distance. “Where have you been? The hyungs and I have been waiting for hours. We have to get in every last bit of practice before we debut – “

Jeongguk licks his lips. “Hyung,” he tries for a soothing tone of voice to placate the other, because he knows Jimin is absolutely right. “I’m kind of in a situation.”

Stark silence. And then Jimin groans. “It’s your dad again, isn’t it?”

While Jeongguk tries not to burden his hyungs too much, they all have some knowledge of his family situation. They give him understanding, which he appreciates, and pity, which he doesn’t. But they have his back, and he’s glad for it.

“Yeah. Loan sharks.”

His friend makes a noise that Jeongguk chooses to interpret as an adorable and sympathetic sigh, before asking: “Where are you? I’ll come pick you up. You’re not far away or anything, right-“

The call cuts off there, and Jeongguk cannot believe his bad luck. For a few moments, he just stares at his phone in disbelief. He had charged it in the morning, and he is surprised to see the battery deplete so quickly. With a despondent sigh, he stuffs the phone into the front pocket of his skinny jeans. He hopes Jimin isn’t too offended at the abrupt end of their call.

There’s only one thing left to do now, and that is to make his way back. Maybe there is a pay-phone in bumbfuck nowehere so he can collect-call his friends, though he’s not holding his breath.

Hoping that the loan sharks are gone, Jeongguk turns around and heads toward the direction he came from.

-

Somehow, Jeongguk has gotten lost.

“Fuck my life,” he mutters darkly, kicking his way through the wood. Sunlight barely filters through the treetops, heralding the impending approach of night. Jeongguk knows that if he hasn’t found his way out before dark, then he might well have to sleep in the forest.

A feral growl from somewhere deeper within the forest reminds him that this is not the best of ideas.

Jeongguk had been sure that if he just retraced his steps, he would eventually find himself back on the main road. The unfamiliar scenery around him proves how utterly wrong his theory had been. Somehow, he must have failed to backtrack correctly and diverged from the original route.

He stops and turns in a circle, heart pounding violently in his chest while fear pools in his stomach, alternately cold and warm. “This is it,” he says, and his voice trembles with the uncertainty that comes with being lost. “This is how I die.” He tries his hardest to hold back tears.

Somewhere in the distance, an owl hoots.

Jeongguk is about five minutes from giving in, when he hears a voice.

“Anybody out there?”

It is a low voice, but a warm and boyish one, and Jeongguk scrambles to find the source. He thinks that, at this point, he wouldn’t even mind if it was the loan sharks. Any sign of humanity was a godsend. He isn’t going to die in the forest to an apex predator today- take that, natural selection!

“Hello?” Jeongguk calls out hopefully. He needs more auditory cues to determine where the voice is coming from.

A moment of silence fills him with fear, before a reply relieves him of it. “I’m over here!” The voice calls from somewhere behind him.

He balks at venturing deeper into the forest, but only for a moment- the prospect of finding another individual is much too tempting- even if they don’t know the way out of the forest, there is safety in numbers.

Since his movements are sluggish with weariness, it takes him a while to make it to a clearing. Dying sunlight illuminates a moderately sized shrine in the middle, constructed in the beautiful traditional style. Though the dilapidated porch seems to indicate a lack of proper upkeep, the shrine itself seems to be in an immaculate condition. On the door, there is a single rusted lock, aged by the relentless blows of time.

“In here!” The voice is emanating from the shrine.

And a chill runs up Jeongguk’s spine.

Desperately, he tries to keep his mind straight, but it whirls around crazily. A man’s voice is coming from a creepy ass abandoned shrine in the middle of nowhere, and somehow it had carried for nearly half a mile. The forbidding lock on the door just seals the deal- whatever it is in there, Jeongguk does not want to deal with it.

He is about to turn back and hightail it out of there, when a cold wind blows past him sharply, freezing him in his tracks. He is past shivering now – he is full on shaking, cowering in absolute terror. The voice sounds again- commanding and eerie. 

**“Don’t even think about leaving, Jeon Jeongguk.”**

That about does it, and Jeongguk makes a beeline toward the exit where the trees part. As he approaches it though, the branches weave together before his very eyes, startling him and trapping him.

**“Come back here.”**  


The voice is purring now, and it almost has a supernatural seductive quality to it. Jeongguk might have succumbed if he weren’t so petrified; as is, he simply curls up, wrapping his arms around his knees. There’s no way he’s going anywhere near that shrine.

Whatever it is within doesn’t seem to want to give him a choice, however. The grass beneath him bunches up like a carpet, and some force just yanks it, and Jeongguk finds himself at the steps of the shrine, staring at the locked door.

It is now shaking, as if something inside is pounding in an attempt to escape.

**“Open it for me.”**

Jeongguk gulps. He doesn’t know why he does it, but his hand is reaching out toward the lock. It hovers over it for several moments, unsure as to whether to take the plunge. A million thoughts are running through his head- mostly fears over unleashing whatever being resided within.

“Oh god, oh god, why me,” he laments, mentally cursing both his father and his own rotten luck.

 **“Jeongguk.”**

The voice sounds impatient this time, and it terrifies him so much that he grabs the lock as quickly as he can.

Suddenly, the winds are blowing hard – hard enough that it blows his snapback clean off his head. He only has a moment to feel the loss, when fear overtakes him, as the lock cleanly disintegrates in his grasp. The door shakes once, twice, and stops.

Gradually, the winds calm down. The shrine looks peaceful and still, the pale moonlight imbuing it with an ethereal glow. Slowly, the feeling returns to his hands, then his legs, all of which had become numb during the ordeal.

Gingerly, he picks himself off the ground. Everything looks so peaceful now – it was as if he had imagined the whole thing. Perhaps that’s what had happened, Jeongguk reflects. There is still fear in him, and he quickly stands and dusts himself off, eager to put distance between himself and the creepy shrine.

A loud creak comes from the shrine before him, grasping his attention in a stranglehold. He finds he cannot look away.

Slowly, the door opens, and Jeon Jeongguk meets Kim Taehyung for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> formatting is a bitch


End file.
